Now I Know What Love Is
by M. Elizabeth
Summary: *I'm back! More, enjoy!*Lily Evans made a wish that someone could come into her life. Someone so special that she could fell the spark’s sizzle when she first meets him. So, she’s turned to the world of regency romance writing, until her wish comes tr
1. Chapter One

Now I Know What Love Is  
  
Disclaimer: I have no intention of profiting from this story. J.K. Rowling owns James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans. I own Ella Butler and Courtney Grant.  
  
Summary: Lily Evans wished with all her might that someone could come into her life. Someone so special that she could fell the spark's sizzle when she first meets him. So, she's turned to the world of regency romance writing, until her wish comes true.  
  
Authors' Notes: This is a weird fic. At least I think it is. Um, I'm trying a new perspective I guess, that the world doesn't revolve around bubble-gum. (Don't ask.)  
  
  
** ** **   
  
  
"' And when the world ends, I want to be there, with you. Through it all.'" Lily Evans placed her coffee cup down and closed the book. She had just finished reading her fifth best-selling regency novel.  
Critics claimed it was her best work yet, and so real, that Miss Evan's must have a romance from which she draws her inspiration. But alas, Lily Evans did not. Despite her effervescent green eyes, and gleaming red hair, Lily had no luck when it came to love. But her best friends stuck with her through thick and thin.   
  
"Lily, have you checked the charts lately?" Courtney Grant asked, her blue eyes shimmering, and blonde hair flowing.  
  
"Not lately, why?" Lily questioned, taking a sip of sour, cold coffee, and scrunched up her face.  
  
"A Night Without You moved up to number two!" Ella Butler, Lily's other best friend, exclaimed, jumping into the conversation. Her dark brown eyes alight.  
  
"Congratulations." Courtney added.  
  
"Thanks. But, you'll have to excuse me. I have a press meeting. I'll meet you guys back here at four?"  
  
Courtney and Ella agreed, and the three went their separate ways.  
  
"Miss Evans! Miss Evans!" The reporter's all shouted eagerly.  
  
Lily randomly pointed to one. "Where do you get the inspiration for your novels? They're so vivid and romantic. You must have some secret inspiration, if you know what I mean." The blonde replied, raising an eyebrow as if she knew some secret Lily didn't.  
  
"Actually, I don't. As I've told you repeatedly, time after time, my inspiration is my heart and my knack for writing I guess."  
  
"Next question . . . "  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
"Phew. These reporters really know how to get on your bad side." Lily remarked to her assistant/editor Myra O' Riley.   
  
"Yes. I agree. Here are your water, and your pastry. Have a great day."  
  
"Thanks, Myra. You too." Lily said, then apparated home.  
  
Lily put her bag on the floor and her coat on the rack by the front door, and waited for Courtney and Ella to show up.   
  
"Afternoon, Lily. How was your press meeting?" Ella asked, walking into the living room, while she braided her hair.  
  
"Oh you know, the same old questions." Lily replied, moving over for Ella to sit down.  
  
"Sounds the press we all know and love." Courtney remarked, entering the room, and sitting opposite Lily and Ella.  
  
Lily nodded, and sat back. "Do you guys have anything planned tonight?"  
  
"Nope." Ella said, tying a red ribbon around the end of her braid.  
  
"I have a date with Josh tonight." Courtney said.  
  
"Ooh. Maybe he's gonna propose." Lily gushed.  
  
"I don't think so. Josh isn't really the commitment type of guy."  
  
"Well I guess it's just me and you tonight, Ella."  
  
"Actually, I have a photo-shoot. I just remembered, and it's somewhere in Kent, so I'll be out late."  
  
"Oh. Well, then. It's just me tonight."  
  
"Sorry, Lils." Courtney and Ella apologized, and went to get dressed.   
  
Lily turned on the tv and started to get into a soap opera, when Ella came out in a light sky blue dress, and Courtney in a white tank dress.  
  
"What do you think?" Ella asked, spinning around in a circle.  
  
"Looks good. Have fun." Lily wished her friend, and waited for Courtney to model her dress.  
  
But she didn't. "What's wrong." Lily questioned.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just worried Josh might break up with me."  
  
"Aw, honey. Why would he do something like that?" Lily asked, hugging Courtney.  
  
"Thanks. I got to go now. Bye." With that Courtney apparated out of the building.  
  
Lily sighed and settled back into her favorite position on the couch, with her new book. The fifth instalment of the Potter Family.  
  
  
** ** **   
  
  
  
"James Potter was born into a world of wealth, not for choice but for power. He was a rake of the worst kind. He bedded women constantly and never cared a single shred that he had broken their hearts. But love had claimed his four siblings, and James vowed love would never betake him, the devil take his soul.  
  
That is until he meets Lydia Collins, a twenty-two-year-old girl from his carefree days as a child roaming the country side with his friends, relatives and neighbors. But Lydia is in dire need of his help. She needs something he cannot give. His love."  
  
Lily sighed as she read the back of her book for the fiftieth time. "Oh, James. If only you could be real." Lily whispered sleepily, then yawned hugely, and fell asleep against the couch.  
  
"'Oh, James. If only you could be real.'" Something about those words flowed with magic. The cover, depicting James and Lydia in a passionate embrace, glowed brightly as the book shook in silent tremors from it's resting place on the table. It rose up a few feet in the air, the dropped face down on the coffee table.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
The sounds of birds singing softly awoke Lily from her deep slumber. She stifled a yawn, then stretched her arms. Looking around she realized she was in the living room. 'I must have fallen asleep here last night.' She said to herself, checking the watch on her wrist. It read 10:04  
  
Courtney and Ella were already at work by the time Lily showered, changed and ate a late breakfast. She went into her study, to check her schedule, when she remembered she'd left the book on the coffee table. She walked back into the living room and picked up the book. She looked over the cover and dropped the book.  
  
James was missing. "Maybe I have the wrong book." She opened to the title page and sure enough it read: A Night Without You by Lily Evans. She was about to check the cover again when she heard a deep voice behind her.  
  
"Excuse me, who are you?"  
  
Lily whirled around in a flurry of gray and red. "I'm Lily Evans. Who are you?"  
  
"James Potter, at your service." He said, bowing over her hand and raising it to his lips.  
  
Lily's eyes widened as she drank in the sight of him. He was very tall, easily passing six feet, with broad shoulders and what she could make out from underneath a slightly unbuttoned shirt, a well-defined chest.  
Long legs topped with tan breeches and knee high boots completed the ensemble.  
  
"Are you all right, miss? You look faint."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
A/N: How was this? Let me know. 


	2. Chapter Two

Now I Know What Love Is  
  
Disclaimer: I have no intention of profiting from this story. J.K. Rowling owns James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans. I own Ella Butler and Courtney Grant.  
  
Summary: Lily Evans wished with all her might that someone could come into her life. Someone so special that she could fell the spark's sizzle when she first meets him. So, she's turned to the world of regency romance writing, until her wish comes true.  
  
Authors' Notes: This is a weird fic. At least I think it is. Um, I'm trying a new perspective I guess, that the world doesn't revolve around bubble-gum. (Don't ask.)  
  
  
** ** **   
  
  
Lily rubbed her eyes and stared at the man in front of her again. "This can't be true. Did Ella and Courtney set this up?" she asked finally.  
  
"Ella and Courtney, ma'am?" James asked.  
  
Lily laughed slightly. "You're a great actor, you know." 'And a hot one, too.' she added to herself.  
  
A look of confusion settled in James brown eyes. "I assure you, madam, I don't know what your talking about."  
  
"It's okay. You can give up this charade." Lily said a little bit louder then she intended, as she flopped onto the cream couch.  
  
James didn't say anything. "Would you excuse me for a second, go ahead, make yourself at home." Lily rushed out of the room.  
  
She nearly ran to the hall phone and dialed the number of Courtney's cell phone. (Did they have cells back then?)  
  
"Hello?" Courtney asked as she answered the phone.  
  
"Hi Court. About that guy you sent to pose as James Potter from my books..." Lily started.  
  
"Hold up a second. What guy?" Courtney asked, slightly confused.  
  
"You know, that guy, who James....from A Night Without You..." she trailed off.  
  
Courtney bit her lip. "Yeah, Lils. I know who your talking about, but I didn't send any guy."  
  
The phone fell to the floor as realization struck Lily, right on her foot. "Oww! Ow, ow, ow. Courtney, are you still there. Ow, God!"  
  
"What happened?" Courtney inquired.  
  
"I dropped the phone on my foot. But, I have to go. Bye!" the phone went back on the receiver and Lily went back out into the living room. She smiled, and smoothed out an imaginary crease in her grey woolen skirt.  
  
"Are you alright, madam? I heard you cry out in pain." James asked, offering her a hand.  
  
Lily stepped around his hand, wincing in pain as her still sore foot – clad only in gray knitted stockings – touched the floor. She eased herself in the nearest chair and looked up at James. "So tell me, who are you really?"  
  
James sighed slightly. "I told you before, madam, I'm James Potter."  
  
"Why do you keep calling me 'madam'?" Lily asked, rubbing her foot.  
  
"Because you have not yet informed of your name."  
  
Lily's lips formed a perfect 'o' shape. "It's Lily Evans. And you can sit down, too. I'm starting to get a crick in my neck staring up at you."  
  
James sat down opposite of her and was silent. "What are you thinking about?" Lily asked him.  
  
"I was thinking about what a strange place this is. Do you live here?" he questioned.  
  
Lily nodded, urging him to go on. "And I was wondering what that odd black box in the corner is."  
  
She looked to where he was gesturing. "Oh, that's my T.V."  
  
"T.V." James sounded confused.  
  
"Television. It's like a picture box. With people moving around and acting out scenes." she tried to explain.  
  
That didn't help James, but it gave him a sort of an idea. Lily spent the next half hour giving James a short tour of the apartment, and explaining various items. It ended with James now knowing what a coffee maker, a microwave, and a radio. Lily seemed a bit more at ease with him, and leaned towards believing that he really was James Potter.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
When Lily checked her watch it was one o'clock. "Do you want to get something for lunch?"  
  
James looked at her oddly. "Don't you have any servants to prepare and serve meals for you?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "Gosh, no. But we can go to the Greenery. That's just down a few blocks. It's really good. But first, I think we need to go shopping." she looked over his clothes.  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing right now." he asked, checking out his own clothes.  
  
"Well, there a little '1817-ish.'" Lily finished. She grabbed her purse and slipped on her grey suede shoes, and took James out to the elevator.  
  
They took it down to the ground level and walked out the revolving door. Their first stop was Jacob's men department. Of course the salesclerks gave Lily odd looks, and James even odder looks – some were staring – as Lily searched for a pair of pants.   
  
"Aha! These are perfect!" Lily exclaimed as she held up a pair of dark denim pants. Plain and simple. "Go try them on." she hissed, pushing James into the nearest dressing room.  
  
He came out a few minutes later. "They fit nicely."  
  
Lily nodded, and headed over to the shirt rack. She found a perfect white t-shirt with a blue stripe running vertically. "What do you think?" she asked holding it up.  
  
James shrugged, seemingly nonplused, and paid for the pants and shirt. They walked out five minutes later, Lily's credit card limit pushed over the limit, and James a step closer to being fashionable in 1979.   
  
  
** ** **   
  
  
Main Street was strangely busy for the time of day. The streets were also populated with busy people rushing to and fro. Lily and James were walking against the crowd, trying to make their way to the Greenery.   
  
Then out of no where, a man dressed all in black came out and pushed Lily, who was a step in front of James, and on the street side, into the street. Right in the path of an oncoming car.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
  
A/N: How was this? Sorry for the cliffie! Let me know what ya Athink! 


	3. Chapter Three

Now I Know What Love Is  
  
Disclaimer: I have no intention of profiting from this story. J.K. Rowling owns James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans. I own Ella Butler and Courtney Grant.  
  
Summary: Lily Evans wished with all her might that someone could come into her life. Someone so special that she could fell the spark's sizzle when she first meets him. So, she's turned to the world of regency romance writing, until her wish comes true.  
  
Authors' Notes: Ahh. I am so bad. It has been like 6 months. I'm horrible. Evil me, evil me. Well, hope ya like!  
** ** **  
  
Lily put her hands out in front of her to break her fall. "Ungh!" she murmured softly as she fell against the hard macadam. She heard the screech of breaks and looked up into the bright headlights of a car, momentarily blinded.  
  
"Madame!" James cried as he looked at the scene unfolding before him. He rushed out onto the streets and fell to Lily's side. He looked down at her, she was breathing heavily and had fear written across her face. She looked up at James, and then smiled before she fainted.  
  
The driver opened the door of their car and came out, joining the crowd of people gathering around Lily and James.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Is she alright? I didn't see her. Lily!" A female voice cried out with a mix of curses.  
  
James looked up at the blonde. "The lady has fainted, madam. She is unavailable right now."  
  
The blonde narrowed her eyes. "I can see that. I'm her room mate." she said, trailing off, and looking him over, apparently liking what she saw, "C'mon. Bring her into the car. I can drop you off at the apartment. I was on my way there."  
  
James shrugged and picked up Lily, following the woman who opened the back door of her car. James laid Lily down across the back seat and sat next to her.  
  
"Where are the horses?" he asked when the blonde climbed in.  
  
"Horses?" she asked, turning the key in the ignition and starting the car up again.  
  
"Yes, horses. They move the carriage along." James replied.  
  
The blonde gave him a look of mixed amusement and confusion, but she nevertheless answered: "I know what horses are."  
  
*  
  
A short drive back to the apartment and Lily was awake and conversing with the blonde who was Ella.  
  
"So who is this James fellow? He looks so familiar." Ella asked, taking a sip of her iced tea.  
  
Lily dug through her bag and pulled out another copy of her latest bestseller. She pointed to the man on the cover, and then looked over to James who was trying to figure how to turn on the TV.  
  
"He looks exactly like the guy on your book." Ella concluded.  
  
"I know." Lily said.  
  
"You don't mean . . .?" Her roommate asked astonished.  
  
Lily nodded. "At least I think."  
  
"I can't believe Courtney would do something like that! I never though she would of. That was weird of her." Ella said.  
  
Lily sighed. "I swear you are so dim." She said.  
  
Ella playfully punched her.  
  
"Hey, watch the tea!" Lily cried, moving away and laughing.  
  
Ella smiled smugly and stopped. "He is really cute. What's his real name?"  
  
"James." Lily said.  
  
"Last name?" Ella prodded.  
  
"Potter."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
*  
  
A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. I will try to visit sometime this week. Ack, it's been forever, I have so much to catch up with. 


End file.
